The present invention relates to a toy assembly and more particularly to a rotatable toy assembly which includes a body member contoured in the form of an automobile to support a child and which is rotatably supported on a base member, a drive arrangement operable by a child supported on the body member being disposed between the body member and base member to cause rotation of the body member about the base member.
Toy assembly arrangements which are capable of supporting a child and which include a body member rotatable about a base memeber have long been known in the toy art, attention being directed to unexpired U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,087, issued to Jacob W. Burkart, et al, on Mar. 25, 1975, which discloses such an arrangement. Such arrangements, which basically utilize the principle of a "merry-go-round" have been appealing to the visual and participating interests of children.
The present invention provides a toy assembly which includes such a merry-go-round principle which can be readily and economically manufactured and assembled efficiently and economically with a minimum of parts, and yet permits manipulation by a child supported thereon. In addition the toy assembly of the present invention lends itself readily to a configuration simulating moving vehicles used by adults, with mechanical parts included which enhance such movement and which are readily and manually operable by a child with a minimum of effort and skill. Such manual use by a child not only enhances the child's manipulative skills and hand-eye coordination, but, in addition, serves to provide many hours of amusement. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure hereinafter.